Costum Girl
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Luhan itu culun? Hoek cuih. Kata siapa? -Oh Sehun


Author : kwonseulchan/mnyeoli27

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, School Life.

Length : Chaptered

Main Pairing : SehunXLuhan

Main Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Other.

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere, Headache.

A/N : Hello dear HunHan shipper. I bring you guys my new fanfic. I told you it's a mainstream story. **I also adapted from Watamote a little**. So, udahan deh ya sok pakai nya. Happy reading bby~

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

Luhan mulai berkaca didepan cermin sebesar tubuhnya didalam kamarnya.

"Ayolah Luhan onee-chan! Tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit?"

Oh itu adiknya Jongkook. Dia memang suka menonton kartun jepang sehingga ia memanggil nuna nya dengan sebutan onee-chan, dimana artinya sama saja yaitu kakak perempuan.

"Y-ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan merapikan kacamatanya. Ia juga merapikan poninya. Rambutnya sudah terlihat rapi dengan karya anyaman satu miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat manis.

Tapi tidak dengan rok panjang itu, sayang.

Ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Meminta maaf sekali lagi ketika melihat adik lelakinya sudah menunggu didepan pintu rumahnya sambil mengetukkan sepatunya berkali-kali.

Ia lalu masuk kedalam van diiringi sang adik. Disana sudah ada ibunya duduk dikursi pengemudi, "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu, wanita paruh baya itu memutar kunci mobil van milik mereka.

* * *

Luhan duduk di bangkunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala arah. Seisi kelas kosong tidak berpenghuni. Semuanya sibuk dengan acara sekolah.

Sekolahnya memang tengah mengadakan festival. Kelas Luhan sendiri rencana nya ingin membuat café maid.

Luhan sendiri baru tahu kemarin lusa. Itupun mendengar dari perbincangan gadis-gadis kelas sebelah.

Luhan memang tidak mempunyai teman sebaya disekolah ini. Ia sudah dicap 'CUPU' seisi sekolah. Luhan tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia hanya peduli belajar, lulus, bekerja, sukses, dan menertawai orang-orang yang sudah mencemooh dirinya.

Tapi Luhan tidaklah se-ekstrim itu. Sekolahnya besar, memiliki 1200 siswa didalam nya. Dan luhan tidak punya satupun teman diantara nya?

Kejam sekali author nya.

Tidak, tidak. Luhan punya. Tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya saja saat mereka berpapasan orang itu selalu tersenyum pada Luhan.

Oh Sehun namanya.

Sehun cukup terkenal. Ia anggota OSIS dan menjadi ketua panita dalam pegelaran festival ini.

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas dan itu langsung membuat lamunan Luhan terhenti.

"Sungguh, ini sangat melelahkan."

"Ya, ya, kau benar."

"Kau tau, Woohyun kelas 3-A itu selalu saja mengintip dari bawah rok maid ku."

"Salah kalian sendiri. Kenapa memesan rok sependek itu?"

Luhan menatap kedua teman sekelas nya itu.

Lay dan Kris.

"Oh! Luhan-ssi! Kau disini rupanya! Kenapa tidak ikut ke café?" tanya Lay seraya mendekati Luhan yang masih duduk dibangku nya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disana, Lay-ssi."

Lay mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu menengadah sambil menempelkan telunjuk nya didagu, bergaya pose berfikir.

"Kufikir Luhan bisa memakai kostum mascot yang kalian pesan itu. Daripada dibiarkan teronggok begitu saja." Ucap Kris serampangan.

Dasar ketua kelas sialan, ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Bisa saja! Luhan-ssi, kau mau kan memakai kostum mascot beruang yang kami pesan kemarin. Kau bisa gunakan untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung. Oh, atau-"

Lay mengambil beberapa plastik berwarna ungu besar dibawah meja guru.

"-kau bisa gunakan untuk membagikan ini."

Plastik besar tadi berisi banyak bunga tulip dan ditangkai nya ada kertas bertuliskan _'JUST FOR YOU'_ juga beberapa promosi kelas seperti '_datanglah ke stand café maid 3-C! kami menunggu kehadiran anda!_' Sungguh kreatif sekali.

"Bagaimana, Luhan-ssi?" Lay menatap penuh harapan pada Luhan yang masih memandangi plastik tadi.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

Seketika itu Lay langsung memeluk Luhan mengabaikan Kris yang memanggil nya untuk berhenti melakukan itu pada Luhan yang terlihat kekurangan oksigen.

Ini memalukan. Sungguh.

Luhan hanya bisa mencerca Kris dan Lay dalam hati. Ketua dan wakil ketua kelas itu benar memanfaatkan dirinya yang kurang kerjaan.

Kini Luhan tengah berjalan kesana kemari memakai kostum beruang warna coklat, dengan menenteng plastik besar dipunggung nya. Seperti seorang santa claus saja.

Ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang ia akan membuka plastik besarnya dan memberikan nya satu bunga tulip tadi. Orang-orang tadi pasti akan tersenyum setelah membaca apa yang ada ditangkai bunga tadi. Luhan membungkuk kan tubuhnya berterima kasih begitupun orang tadi.

Lalu Luhan berkelana lagi. Hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah ia jajah. Ia lalu berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Disana terkumpulnya stand stand kelas. Berjejer rapi dengan pernak-pernak cute nya disana.

Ada stand horror milik kelas 3-D, stand Japanese milik kelas 3-A, stand café maid milik 3-C, oh itu kelas nya, stand ramen milik kelas 3-B, dan banyak lagi stand-stand lain berjejer setelah nya.

Luhan (dengan kostum beruang coklatnya) berjalan diantara orang-orang banyak itu. Ia lalu berpapasan tidak terlalu jauh dengan seorang pemuda bersurai cream dan kehitaman, oh itu Sehun.

Ia lalu mengambil setangkai bunga tulip nya dan menyerahkan nya pada Sehun.

"Eoh? Untukku?"

Beruang itu mengangguk.

Pemuda dengan tali id card berwarna hijau dileher nya itu tersenyum dan mengambil bunga tulip tadi.

"Terima kasih." Lalu membungkuk berterima kasih pada seseorang didalam kostum beruang itu.

Ia lalu berjalan berlalu, mungkin mengamati keadaan festival yang sebagian besar menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Luhan mengamatinya dari jauh.

Mengamati punggung pemuda tampan itu.

Dan ia pun kembali menekuni pekerjaan nya sebagai mascot kelasnya.

* * *

Sehun tengah mengangkut beberapa property kelas nya. Festival telah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Besok masih berlanjut sih. Teman-teman nya sudah mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak usah repot-repot membantu mereka membersihkan stand ramen milik kelas mereka.

Tapi Sehun dengan ramah menggeleng dan menjawab _'ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku juga. Lagipula aku bagian dari kelas ini kan?_' dan teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti.

Ia lalu pergi mencuci tangan nya setelah didesak (lagi) oleh teman-temannya untuk berhenti membantu mereka karena menurut mereka menjadi ketua panitia itu lebih melelahkan.

Sehun mencari keran air tedekat. Ia pun menemukan nya bersamaan dengan seorang beruang coklat duduk disebuah kursi yang kebetulan sekali ada disana.

Sehun tidak berhenti menatap beruang tadi.

Dan saat ketika kostum kepalanya terangkat dilepas, seorang gadis manis berada didalam nya.

Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Kacamata yang ia pakai juga terlihat berembun.

Gadis tadi melepaskan ikatan yang membentuk rambutnya pelan-pelan dan mengibaskan rambut emas nya .

Semuanya terlihat slow motion dimata Sehun.

_**Oh, Tuhan. Ini menggairahkan.**_

Gadis tadi juga melepaskan kaca matanya dan membasuh mukanya. Lalu kembali mengibaskan rambutnya.

_**Tuhan. Beri aku ketabahan.**_

Ekor mata Sehun menangkap plastik besar yang masih bersi beberapa bunga tulip.

Oh jadi yang memberi Sehun bunga tulip secara gratis tadi wanita cantik ini?

Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan Sehun untuk membeli formalin, untuk mengawetkan bunga tulip tadi.

Ia diam-diam mengambil sebuah lalu pergi.

Sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Luhan masih saja membasahi wajah nya. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan bunyi _kresek-kresek_ aneh dibelakang nya. Ia lelah untuk sekedar berbalik.

Merasa cukup segar dengan banyaknya air yang membasahi wajah nya, ia lalu melapnya dengan tangan nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui tidak ada seseorang pun disana.

Ia takut ada yang melihat penampilan anehnya dengan rambut panjang emasnya yang terkulai lemas tidak terikat.

Padahal penampilannya sudah membuat seorang makhluk adam menaikkan libido nya.

Luhan lalu mengambil kostum kepala beruang nya lalu memasangnya lagi.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Dia yang didalam kostum beruang itu terlihat cukup kaget, "Y-ya? Lay-ssi?"

Lay tersenyum. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini Luhan-ssi. Banyak orang yang datang kecafé kita dengan membawa bunga tulip yang kau sebarkan itu." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada plastik ungu besar yang masih teronggok ditanah.

"Besok rencananya, kami akan memakai mu lagi untuk mengenakan kostum mascot ini. Tidak apa kan?"

_Well._

_Asal kau tahu saja._

_Ini menyebalkan._

"Begini Lay-ssi, sepertinya-"

Luhan membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat Kris-si ketua kelas- berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ini.

Kris? Oh, please hell no.

Tapi si Oh Sehun ketua panitia festival yang ikut berjalan disamping Kris.

"Kris-kris!"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, "_What was that_?"

"Panggilan mu? Seperti yang kau bilang, hanya Tao-ku yang boleh memanggilku gege."

Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" tanya Lay memecahkan suasana awkward mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan stand-stand yang lain dan suatu kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Kris-ssi. Lalu kami berjalan ber-iringan dan bingo! Kami menemukan kalian berdua disini." Jawab Sehun mendekati si beruang lalu mengangkat plastik besar yang masih teronggok.

"Padahal sepertinya aku sudah melihat kau berjalan didaerah sini, hun." Bela Lay.

"Eoh? Ka-kapan itu? Aku baru sekarang lewat sini!"

"Y-ya tuan ketua panitia. Kau tidak usah berteriak begitu."

Sehun diam, ia hanya memandang kebawah dan memunguti beberapa tulip yang tidak sengaja tercecer ditanah.

"Sehun, itu sepertinya tidak perlu. Kau tidak usah membantu kami begitu." Ucap Kris.

"Tidak apa." Sehun tersenyum ramah, "Aku senang membantu." Lalu tertawa 'ehehe'.

Kris memandang Lay lalu mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Baiklah, aku dan Lay harus mengerjakan beberapa property untuk besok."

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan mengurus yang disini."

* * *

Setelah Kris dan Lay berlalu pergi. Keheningan menghinggapi keduanya. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengajak Luhan untuk duduk dibangku panjang dekat air mancur milik SMA mereka. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Luhan yang memang memiliki pengalaman berbicara dengan laki-laki yang bisa dihitung dengan jari(pengecualian untuk adiknya yang masih berumur 12 tahun) tidak bisa memulai sebuah percakapan dengan seseorang yang ramah seperti, Sehun.

"Eum. Hai aku Luhan."

Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Luhan lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eoh? Kau tadi bicara sesuatu?"

Mungkin karena ia masih memakai kostum beruang coklat bodohnya, suaranya jadi teredam dan tidak bisa terdengar kecuali berteriak.

Lalu Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat beruang tadi menggeleng lucu lalu terkekeh kecil, meskipun Luhan tidak melihatnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun."

Beruang tadi menunduk menatap uluran tangan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun sekali lagi.

"Luhan." Dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun lalu tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya."

Beruang tadi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau melepas kostum itu?"

Kaget. Beruang itu langsung menatap Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Oh mana mungkin._

_Membiarkan kau melihat tatanan rambutku yang mengerikan begini?_

_No way!_

"Oke.."

Lalu hening lagi.

Sehun menggumamkan sebuah lagu dan Luhan hanya diam didalam kostum mascot bodohnya.

"Hei."

"Hm." Gumam Luhan agak keras. Ia bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Kau masih akan memakai kostum beruang ini besok?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua telunjuk bersamaan, "Aku tidak tahu."

Pemuda yang disebelah Luhan itu tersenyum. Ia mengambil sesuatu dibalik kantong belakang nya. Setelah merasa orang-orang yang disekitar mereka menghilang, Sehun lalu berdiri dan beralih kehadapan Luhan.

"Ini."

Sang beruang mendongak menatap laki-laki yang menyerahkan setangkai bunga tulip biru dihadapan nya, "Untukmu."

Beruang tadi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau selalu memberikan bunga tulip ini untuk orang-orang kan? Jadi, sekarang aku yang akan memberikan nya untukmu."

Sehun melihat tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali pada Beruang tadi. Ia lalu mengambil tangan si Beruang lalu menyerahkan tulip biru tadi.

"Nah, begini keren kan? Ahaha, aku sudah merasa seperti seorang pangeran saja."

Laki-laki yang saat ini menjadi Ketua panitia festival itu lalu mengacak kepala si Beruang, "Segeralah pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, lu-bear."

Ia lalu tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang merona kemerahan dibalik kostum mascot bodohnya.

* * *

"Mana pesananku? Mana gundam edisi terbaruku?"

Luhan merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil sekotak mainan robot gundam dari dalam, "Sesuai keinginanmu, mana bayarannya."

"Nih." Jungkook lalu melempar beberapa uang dari dalam kantong celananya lalu berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Luhan mengambil _tip_ nya dan suara sang ibu terdengar dipendengaran nya, "Eoh? Kau sudah pulang? Kau sudah belikan pesanan si Jungkook?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku akan mandi dulu eomma."

Luhan lalu menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jungkook.

"Jangan lama-lama honey! Nanti makanan nya dingin!"

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang sepertinya sudah siap sedia minta direbahi. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang seusai festival hari pertama. Dimana seseorang yang populer seperti Oh Sehun memberinya bunga tepat didepan hidungnya.

Oh iya, Luhan masih menyimpan bunga tulip yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Ia lalu merogoh tas nya untuk mengambilnya.

Bunga tulip tadi masih terlihat segar dengan kertas berwarna senada dengan kelopaknya.

Aneh.

Tulisannya berbeda dengan kertas di bunga tulip yang ia berikan untuk orang-orang.

"_**FIGHTING CUTE BEAR! BUNGA INI UNTUKMU DAN HANYA UNTUKMU!"**_

_Geez._

_Oh Sehun._

_You ruined my life._

_I should come to hospital now._

* * *

Chan is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Okay, ignore that.

This is HunHan beybeh! Second otp chan :3 :***

Gimana? Gimana? Suka gak? Perangai Sehun beda ya disini? Gak kayak anak kecil rusuh yang minta ke timezone tiap hari. Gak kayak badboy mesum yang minta servis tiap malam jum'at. HUAHAHAHAHA. Sehun anak baik-baik kok disini.

Sebenarnya Chan bikin ini masih gak kebayang gimana ending nya. Dan ini juga mungkin bakalan ada sequel nya, maybe?

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, mind to review, follow, and favorite?

**Sincerely, chan-nim. who always look younger even from day by day~**


End file.
